You Are Noble and Poetic in Defeat
by Sidalee
Summary: Danny keeps track on Chin's questionable wardrobe choices and manages to develop a crush in the process.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Okay, well, um, dunno what to say about this story. Danny and Chin just too perfect for each other. Also thanks to **itsofficerfriendly **for her comment on my tumblr, which gave me the ultimate push to write this.

_Reyn Spooner _earned a notable mention too for the endless inspiration. I wonder if Chin actually buys his shirts there.

Please be gentle, I've never written slash before.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Chin is wearing a hunter green shirt with white surfboards and palm trees printed all over it and Danny glares disapprovingly. Seriously, why the rest of this team can't dress up like a professional?

Okay, he can understand Kono, she's barely out of the academy and after years of wearing only bikinis, the pants and tops can count as an improvement.

The same thing applies to Commander Cargo-pants-and-Polo-shirts and Danny is thankful that at least Steve doesn't parade around in fatigues or a full SEAL gear. He also noticed that the different shades of teal had worked its way into the monochrome land that's Steve's wardrobe and Danny suspects a woman behind it but he's not suicidal enough to ask about it yet.

That leaves Chin and his god awful shirts and Danny can't help but think that maybe Chin losing his badge wasn't about stolen money but the crimes he's committing against the universal fashion sense on a day-to-day basis.

.

.

Danny has the opportunity to examine the royal blue lotus flowers on the back of Chin's white shirt very closely when his partner suddenly halts before him on their way to the briefing room causing Danny to crash and get all pressed up against Chin's broad shoulders.

Danny takes a deep breath to complain but Chin's scent, earthly and sharp and very, very male, hits him and something carefully buried starts to uncurl in his stomach in response. He stares hard at the floral print until his eyes start to burn in order not to do something questionable, like grind his pelvis against his partner's denim clad behind. That would be highly unprofessional and utterly humiliating even for him.

After a few heartbeats of deafening silence he decides to peek over the other man's shoulder to find out what made him stop dead in his tracks and his eyes go wide when he sees Kono sitting on the computer table with Steve between her legs.

In any other time Danny would find Steve's horrified expression amusing because come on, how many times you can see a heavily decorated Navy SEAL squirm under the gaze of an ex-Detective, ex-Security Guard who happens to wear one of the most ridiculous shirts in the history of law enforcement, but right now he puts a restraining hand on Chin's shoulder instead, feeling the muscles twitch and jump under his fingers because they are already working on a homicide case and there's no need for another one.

"This is…" Steve mutters, making a vague hand motion between him and Kono but trails off quickly before letting out a defeated sigh. "Exactly what it looks like."

Chin doesn't say anything but the tension disappears from his shoulders and Danny fights down the urge to brush his thumb under the collar of his partner's shirt. He feels relieved because he's certain that Chin's not gonna chop Steve's dick off for defiling his baby cousin. At least until Steve doesn't do something stupid, like hurt her in any way.

Danny wakes up in the middle of the night, tangled in his sheets with a hammering heart and Chin's scent in his nose.

He furrows deeper into his pillow and tries to ignore the inevitable disaster that's wanting to have sex with Chin Ho Kelly. Horrible shirt choices or not.

.

.

Of course, there are times when Chin wears a Henley shirt for a change, Danny calls it laundry day, not that he keeps track on the occasions, but it seems accurate as he thinks about it.

Right now, it's a white, long-sleeved number, that ends above the protruding bones of his strong wide wrists and Danny can't help but stare at his collarbone above the neckline, his fingertips tingling with the withheld urge to just reach out and brush them over the soft looking golden brown skin, stretched firmly over the man's clavicle.

He almost gets hit by a car later and he blames it on the muted hum of arousal under his skin and mainly ignores Steve's questioning look.

Yeah, yeah, it's Commander GI's job to walk into traffic without a care, he's aware of that.

Shut the fuck up, please and thank you.

"Don't look so disappointed," Danny says bitingly, making a dismissive hand motion. "I'll let you jump in front of a bus next time."

.

.

The whole team spends Christmas on Steve's lanai and Danny feels more irritated than usual because he misses the snow and the pine trees and Chin is wearing the most ridiculous shirt ever, with little snowflakes, mistletoes and other holiday related kitsch prints in vivid greens and reds. It's horrible, really.

Even though he developed an unhealthy crush on the man he feels no remorse when he subtly spills his beer all over the offending piece of wasted fabric and gleefully tosses it on the grill after Chin gets out of it.

His teammate steps forward in vain attempt to save his shirt but Danny stops him with a firm hand on his chest. Only that he miscalculated his action by a fucking mile because now his palm is pressed up against smooth warm skin and he can feel the steady beating of Chin's heart and suddenly all the air is gone from his lungs and he feels dizzy and electrocuted at the same time which is quite an achievement for a man at his age. The world narrows down on just the two of them and Chin doesn't move for what it feels like eternity and three seconds.

Later when he wakes up from a dream where he kissed Chin under a mistletoe surrounded by the smell of beer and burnt cotton he realizes that his impending doom isn't so impending anymore.

.

.

They are in Chin's car for an unknown reason, unusually paired up together. Okay, maybe it's not so unknown, they've been working non-stop in the past two weeks and they are drowning in Steve and Kono's sexual frustration so he gallantly offered that he and Chin will go to the lab for the results so they can have some quality time before he has to witness Steve jumping over the computer table and start to rip Kono's clothes off.

Now it seems like the worst idea ever because he has to deal with his own sexual frustration but in his case there's no outlet in sight and he just hopes that it's not gonna get either of them killed. He's still pretty much in shock over the fact that he's stupid for a man who deliberately wears vibrant teal hibiscus pattern all over his royal blue shirt.

Chin fiddles with the radio, letting out a pleased grunt when he finds a Bruce Springsteen song and hums along absent-mindedly.

Danny glances at his partner suspiciously from the corner of his eye. It'd be nice to know if this whole thing has a deeper meaning or Chin's just subtly making fun of him.

Yeah, he set that awful shirt on fire on purpose. So what?

And let's not talk about bad desires, okay, it's already too hot in the car for that conversation.

.

.

Chin has the nerve to get shot right in the chest one time and Danny's next to him on instant, frantically tearing at his shirt.

"Ho brah," Chin tries to swat his partner's hand away. "I'm fine."

"I can't believe you," Danny rants, his voice high and terrified while he runs his hands up and down on the Kevlar, searching for the bullet hole. "I thought Steve was the suicidal one on this team."

"It's not that I got shot on purpose." Chin retorts, looking at Danny calmly, reaching out to wrap his hand around the other man's wrist to finally stop his panicked filled search. "You ruined my shirt. Again."

"No one's gonna mourn it." Danny gives the cheery yellow cotton and the blue Paradise flower prints a resentful glance. "Seriously, you must wear these kind of shirts to work? It's like a neon sign of hey, I'm here, you can shoot me anytime."

"Danny." Chin voice gets deep and serious and Danny barley can suppress a shiver. "I'm fine."

"You got shot." Danny mumbles, hot tears of terror and relief filling his eyes. "I, um…just don't do it again."

"I'm sorry." Chin says sincerely, tightening his fingers around Danny's wrist and starts to pull him downwards.

Danny is suddenly very aware of the fact that they are in the middle of a busy street and he is kinda straddling Chin's hips and oh my God, who the hell cares, he just wants to kiss him already while he still has enough adrenaline in his system to do it.

Of course, Steve and Kono choose this glorious moment to arrive and Chin releases his hand on instant at the sight of them.

Danny makes sure to interrupt his teammate's alone time for the next two weeks. Yeah, it's a dick move but hey, if he doesn't get laid no one does.

.

.

"Are you serious?" Danny snaps at Chin when he emerges from the locker room after his previous dive into the dumpsters. "Your shirt is _blinding._ Your wardrobe choices should be listed as crimes against humanity."

Chin doesn't seem to get offended by the biting remark, he just steps closer to Danny with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Are you gonna arrest me, Detective?" Chin's voice is a deep, intimate rumble in Danny's ear and his mouth goes dry at the thought of Chin cuffed to his bed.

"I, uh, um…" Danny rambles, feeling like an idiot.

"That's what I thought." Chin grins and turns towards the exit. "If you changed your mind you can make a house arrest later. You know where I live."

And with that he walks out of the headquarters, leaving a flustered Danny behind. Kono makes an exasperated sound from the other side of the room, giving him a 'are you really this dense' look, motioning towards the front door with her head.

Danny thinks, why the hell not, and leaves in a hurry, a plan formulating in his mind.

A few hours later he shows up at Chin's doorstep, holding up a small red gas can and a Zippo lighter.

"I'm here to set your house on fire and destroy your wardrobe." He says seriously.

"How about we start with something smaller." Chin offers, equally serious. "Like wrecking my bed."

The lighter falls to the ground with a loud clink but neither of them seems to notice because Danny is to busy, tearing off another horrible shirt of Chin, while he gets pulled into the house.

The next morning he's in a too good mood to shoot Steve for openly laughing at his shirt.

So what if it has sailboats printed all over it. It smells like Chin and it's more than enough.


End file.
